


¿Quién eres?

by PS_08_GM_03



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_08_GM_03/pseuds/PS_08_GM_03
Summary: Link no sabía quién se supone que debía de ser, arrancado de su tiempo por no ser suficiente para luego ser puesto en un cuerpo muy grande para él, para después ser lanzado a uno más pequeño y mentalmente destrozado, siendo un niño Deku, un Goron ya bastante adulto, un joven Zora y un Dios de la guerra.- intento de angustia con un final bonito -
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	¿Quién eres?

La piel de su mano izquierda ardía.

Sus extremidades se sentían cansadas y torpes, estaba completamente fatigado después de su batalla contra Koume y Kotake, aun podía sentir el sofocante y ardiente fuego mágico quemando su cara y dedos junto con un frio extremo que rompía su piel y se extendía por su carne y huesos.

Actualmente se encontraba en una pequeña cueva en medio el desierto y era entrada en la noche, por lo que se estaba congelando vivo una vez más. Podría haber encendido fácilmente un fuego, pero temía que eso solo le recordara una vez más a su anterior batalla… ademas de que estaba muy acostumbrado al frio…

Se sacudió intentando desvanecer esa sensación de su piel e intentar descansar para poder llegar al final de una vez, solo tenia que resistir un día más y esta pesadilla terminaría…

Estaba extremadamente agotado por la anterior batalla… otras peleas e incluso lugares lo habían dejado en un estado similar como el templo de las sombras o su batalla contra Dark Link, pero solo sintió _este_ cansancio cuando _despertó_ después de 7 años, años que supuestamente lo ayudarían a “descansar” y “crecer”, para ser “suficiente”.

Pero seguía siendo _el_ y no había descansado en _años_ …

Pesadillas proféticas,

el dolor de la pérdida de su padre,

esos esqueletos intentado desmembrarlo vivo,

el peso de la misión que Zelda le rogó cumplir,

esos 7 años en el reino sagrado…

Y ahora se encontraba peor: paranoico, con miedo de todo, alejándose de casi todas las personas que conoció por temor a que lo consideraran extraño nuevamente (¡ _pero siempre lo fue_!), observando en todas direcciones esperando a que nada le saltara al cuello porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo… incluso la espada maestra sabía que no fue suficiente.

Sintió como su mano izquierda se apretaba en un puño para luego emitir otro doloroso pulso que se extendió por todo su brazo. Se sintió frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por recordar como casi se cae al duro y sucio suelo de mármol blanco pulido mientras intentaba descubrir como caminar con _este cuerpo_.

Según el, eso era lo peor de su aventura cada vez que tenía un momento para respirar y pensar.

Se había enfrentado a criaturas y monstruos de pesadilla que podrían derrotar a decenas de personas antes de caer solo para ser remplazada por otra. Feroces y enormes enemigos que podían devorar a pueblos enteros si se lo permitían. Y a la oscuridad que infectaba lugares enteros impidiendo que la vida crezca y que esta se marchite lentamente hasta morir.

Había visto lugares que nunca debieron de existir y que guardaban horribles secretos sobre un reino entero, con esqueletos de personas colgando de cabeza por gruesas cadenas, habitaciones cubiertas de huesos y cráneos, celdas que encarcelaron a cientos de personas junto a posibles familias enteras esperando por su cruel final, espíritus que aun gritaban de dolor y rogaban por la más sangrienta venganza y el descanso final.

Pero la peor cosa del viaje era, por mucho más, el mismo: su cuerpo era incómodo, su piel era enfermizamente pálida y cada vez era decorada por más cicatrices que ardían cada vez que intentaba cuidarlas para hacerlas desaparecer, su cuerpo delgado pero extrañamente musculoso protestaba con cada movimiento, no le gustaba ver su reflejo pues le devolvía una mirada rota y agotada, su cabello era largo, sucio y enredado, pero no sabia que hacer con eso, no sabia que hacer con NADA de el mismo. No era mas que un extraño en su propio cuerpo, tanto que apenas podía ver su propia piel de lo mal que se sentía, mucho menos podía lavarse la sangre correctamente de sus manos sin abrir sus ojos.

La gente siempre parecía verlo y pensar que él era persona madura, un gran aventurero y valiente espadachín, los adultos querían tener conversaciones con él y gran parte de las mujeres jóvenes que aun quedaban lo miraban e intentaban llamar su atención. Todos parecían tener grandes expectativas en él, lo veían como un adulto hecho y derecho… _pero no_ … no sabía lo que era realmente un adulto y lo que debía de hacer, no sabía qué diablos significaba crecer o madurar, no tenía ni idea de que quería la gente con el… no estaba seguro de nada en este mundo agonizante… ¡no era más que un niño roto! Un simple niño que quería romper a llorar y estar junto a Saria de nuevo jugando día y noche entre flores y árboles.

¡ _pero ella nunca más volverá!_

A pesar de que para él solo habían pasado menos de medio año desde que abandono el bosque (a pesar de teóricamente hace solo un mes lo visito) a veces sentía que podría olvidar por completo como era su vida en ese lugar. Extrañaba vivir junto a las hadas y mas criaturas mágicas, rodeado de naturaleza viva y hermosa en la que deseaba volver a perderse una vez más, disfrutando de la lluvia mientras comía dulce fruta fresca en la entrada de su casa. O incluso cuando Saria y de vez en cuando uno de los hermanos sabelotodo le enseñaban a leer y escribir.

Cuando una herida en sus rodillas y codos junto algo de suciedad en su túnica o cara no significaba nada.

Cuando vivía ignorante a un reino muy diferente a su pequeño pueblo de niños eternos.

Cuando no vivía en un mundo que moría por que el no fue suficiente para ellos. Le fallo a todo un reino por no ser suficiente para tomar la espada maestra, porque no salió del reino sagrado antes, por irse todo ese tiempo… le fallo a su padre cuando no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para salvarlo.

Le encantaría volver a su hogar y vivir ahí como un Kokiri con o sin hada… pero nunca más pertenecería ahí, pero nunca perteneció ahí en primer lugar.

No pudo evitar empezar a sollozar al pensar en Saria y su antigua vida.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se abrazó a si mismo e intento acurrucarse en si mismo en esa esquina donde se escondía del mundo para intentar hacer frente a su dolor.

Pero los rostros de los otros sabios se empezaron a deslizarse hacia sus pensamientos. Sintió como de golpe le arrebataban todo el aire de sus pulmones y sus ojos se llenaban de ardientes lagrimas al pensar en que nadie más los volvería a ver jamás a pesar de todas las lágrimas, suplicas y gritos de dolor de sus familias y amigos.

Podía ver claramente como algo se rompió en el alma y corazón de ese niño Goron que llevaba su nombre por que supuestamente era fuerte cuando le explico que su padre no volvería como él le prometió.

No sintió cuando clavo sus uñas en sus brazos.

Su labio tembló cuando intento ahogar un quejido de dolor mientras saladas lagrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas. Su rostro empezó a arder. Se froto sus ojos fuertemente y restregó sus manos por su cara en un intento de limpiar el rastro ardiente de las lágrimas. No supo que paso exactamente, pero de un momento a otro una herida se había abierto en su mejilla derecha y varias líneas de sangre empezaron a rodar por su cara para luego manchar su ropa.

Irritado por la situación intento detener la herida, pero solo empeoro y mando dolosos pinchazos que lo empeoraron todo.

Lagrimas brotaban cada vez más, la herida empeoraba, y ahora lloriqueaba e hipeaba lastimosamente al no poder controlarse.

La mezcla de su sangre y lágrimas lo estaban ahogando.

Vencido por unos recuerdos y un par de pensamientos ¿realmente el mundo esperaba que el los salvara a todos? Ni siquiera sabía si podría mantener mas de 10 minutos de batalla contra Ganondorf ¿¡que se supone que haga con eso!? ¿¡como rayos el mundo espera que gane un niño de 9 años que ésta **completamente** roto?

No era realmente un héroe a pesar de que todos parecían gritar lo contrario, había causado más daño que bien.

Quería irse a casa o a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

Rogaba para que le dejaran ir a casa, aunque sea arrastrándose y no volver a saber nada de Hyrule nunca más ¡Pero no tenía hogar! ¡No tenía nada más que una vida que no quería!

¡Se estaba ahogando con su _propio_ aire y saliva! ¿¡qué clase de **broma** era?!

No podía soportar el peso de la espada que se encontraba tirada a unos metros de él junto a su gorro.

Podía sentir su sangre empezar a fluir de nuevo por varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo ¿Cómo logro abrirlas de nuevo? ¿O eran nuevas? Había sangre en su boca, sabia a putrefacción, le asqueaba, se daba asco. Intento frenéticamente limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Necesitaba ir con una gran hada…

Necesitaba terminar con esto…

Tenia que salir de esta oscuridad y despertar a Navi que se encontraba durmiendo en su gorro…

Se levanto apoyándose en la dura y filosa pared de piedra a sus espaldas. Dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante seguido de otro. Podía sentir como la sangre escurría de su guante izquierdo y como el dorso de la misma mano _ardía_ de una forma única, añadiendo una presión sobre sus cansados hombros. Otro paso hacia el frente y sus rodillas flaquearon. Un tercer paso y no pudo mas consigo mismo, cayo de rodillas al suelo y casi su cabeza rebota en el suelo si no fuera por que sus brazos amortiguaron el golpe.

Ya en el frio y duro piso estiro como pudo su brazo hacia lo único que podía enfocar su vista.

Cuando sintió la aun suave tela entre sus magullados dedos sintió un alivio que cubrió su cuerpo como un dulce bálsamo.

Con la vista cada vez mas borrosa y con ganas de dejarse llevar por el maravilloso escape de la inconsciencia, arrastro con cuidado su sombrero hacia el… sus herias podrían esperar… ya había hecho eso un par de veces… podía disfrutar de esto ahora…

Sonriendo tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el suelo, ignorando las piedras que se clavaban en el y la tierra que lo ensuciaba aún más… eso podría esperar para mañana. Recostó su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y con el otro envolvió protectoramente su suave gorro verde en donde dormía Navi, ella también había pasado por bastante…

Ya con su corazón cálido y ligero empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras tarareaba débilmente esa alegre canción que siempre parecía traer el refrescante viento del bosque junto con su dulce aroma que parecía alegrar a cualquiera que la escuchase.

…

Ya no parecía haber nada a su alrededor…

…

Pero…

…

_¿Por qué aun no podía dormir?_

_…_

Con temor abrió sus ojos, sin poder distinguir algo particular a su alrededor, _solo un negro eterno_ , sin poder sentir nada a su alrededor, _¿Dónde estaba la extraña presencia de la espada maestra?,_ solo teniendo ojos para su verde sombrero que se encontraba **vacío** …

…

Su corazón que hace unos se encontraba ligero y rebosante en felicidad y calidez fue destruido de un segundo a otro, completamente vaciado de nuevo, dejando una cascara rota con agujas clavándose profundamente en él.

Y de un momento a otro ya no había nada a su alrededor.

Nada mas que un vacío eterno a su alrededor, lágrimas en sus ojos, sangre fluyendo cruelmente de sus heridas y un alma y corazón destrozado otra vez.

…

Empezó a observar desesperadamente a cualquier lugar intentando encontrar ese brillo celeste que era único en su tipo.

¿Dónde estaba Navi?

¿Lo había abandonado? ¿¡Se canso de cuidar a ese niño Hylian!? ¡Le prometió que no haría eso!

\- ¿! Navi!? – Grito con su voz profunda y rota mientras empezaba a llorar e hipear de nuevo- …p-por favor ¿¡dónde estás!? – daba igual a donde mirase, ella no se encontraba por ningún lado… - ¿Por qué me dejaste? – su voz se convirtió en algo inentendible en ese vacío entre las lágrimas y los gritos de dolor.

No supo si grito y lloro durante horas, días o segundos. Pero de un momento a otro algo tan frio como el hielo maldito lo atrapo, extendiéndose por su piel, carne y huesos, haciendo que se quedase congelado en su posición, solo pudiendo mirar hacia el frente mientras sentía como sus lágrimas se cristalizaban.

Hasta que su reflejo le devolvió una mirada horrorizada.

Ahí estaba _el,_ parado al frente suya, observándolo con unos ojos azules que solo reflejaban paranoia, soledad y dolor. Su largo, rubio y sucio cabello suelto, completamente desordenado y descuidado. Con su piel magullada, asquerosa y pálida, solo siendo adornada por quemaduras y crueles cicatrices. Junto con un simple traje verde sucio por su sangre y la de monstruos. Se sentía mal al verlo, incorrecto e incómodo… ¿tan mal se veía? Tal vez la gente solo quería ser amable con el…

Esa imagen era algo roto, _estaba roto_. Arrancado de su tiempo. Demasiado extraño que se comportara como un niño perdido, teniendo que aprender a ser un adulto en solo unos meses y salvar a Hyrule al mismo tiempo… no pudo ser suficiente para ellos…

Un segundo después ese reflejo se agrieto como un espejo y luego se rompió en miles de fragmentos que volaron lo que parecieron ser un par de metros para luego desaparecer, revelando de esa forma a un niño de una mirada azulada perdida y destruida, llevando recuerdos que haría enloquecer a cualquier persona. Con cabello dorado corto y algo mas ordenado. Con una piel aun saludable y rastros de juventud aferrándose a él, pero con una lívida cicatriz en su pierna por parte de Gohma que parecía tener alrededor de una semana. Era un niño de nuevo, pero ya no lo era, pues era un adulto, o debería de serlo… su mente está rota y su edad ya no era su edad y sin poder volver a su hogar una vez más.

Ha perdido todo lo que tenía, porque nunca lo tuvo en primer lugar. Pero ahora ni siquiera tenía a Navi para acompañarlo en su soledad, pues ella se fue sin decir una palabra y sin mirar atrás ¿Por qué? Por qué tal vez ahora era un niño roto… o un adulto roto… ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿a quién tenía? No podía volver a su hogar, no sin Navi… no podría soportarlo…

Saria estaba allí, _viva,_ sentada en ese tronco y tocando esa alegre canción… esperándolo… tal vez se pueda despedir de ella adecuadamente algún día antes de que se volviera una sabia… que pena que nunca fue así susurro para sí mismo.

El reflejo se agrieto, pero no se rompió, y aun así el reflejo empezó a cambiar. Parecía ser el mismo niño, pero una mirada cansada se mostraba en sus ojos, con un brillo marchito que gritaba que era mayor de lo que era y que había visto cosas que nadie nunca vio ni vera, demasiados años en sus hombros que nunca pasaron realmente. Con múltiples heridas, hematomas y cicatrices que cambiaban de lugar y se deformaban. Podía sentir el tiempo mismo fluyendo a su alrededor para retroceder y avanzar de nuevo, para hacerlo un ciclo obsesivo y romperlo una vez más.

Perdido en un mundo que conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle, contando cada segundo, sin poder descansar e intentando encontrar la manera de salvarlos a todos, viviendo lo que parecían ser 3 días infinitos, solo acompañado de una pequeña hada, una libreta y mascaras que cargaban los pesares y oscuridad de los habitantes de ese infierno.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse en contra de su voluntad y fue obligado a observar otro reflejo para que vea quién era ahora. La mirada naranja brillante de un pequeño niño Deku que parecía a un paso de romper a llorar le devolvió a la mirada. Con un liviano cuerpo de madera y hojas amarillas en su cabeza a modo de pelo, siendo cubiertas por un largo gorro verde bosque que iba a juego con una falda, junto a unas gruesas botas cafés y un par de guantes. A lo lejos vio ese pequeño espíritu verde de un Deku de unos 8 años, siendo solo un simple un niño cuando su vida fue tomada, teniendo el único deseo de volver a ver a su padre.

El reflejo se agrieto y fue obligado a ver otro reflejo para ver quién era ahora. La dura pero sabia mirada de un patriarca Goron le devolvió la mirada. Con pelo y algo de barba blanca puntiaguda, un collar de obsidiana y llevando con orgullo tatuajes Goron de su dura piel semejante a alas rocas. Con un gorro y taparrabos verde bosque a juego, junto con botas y guantes cafés. A lo lejos vio a un gran espíritu de color rojizo de un Goron de unos 36 años lamentándose el no poder ayudar a sus amados hermanos y rogando por una oportunidad más a los cielos.

El reflejo se agrieto y otro reflejo tuvo que ver para mostrarle quien era ahora. Los ojos amables, soñadores pero justos de un musico Zora le devolvieron la mirada. Con suaves escamas celestes cubriendo su cuerpo, teniendo un toque verde y amarillo en la punta de su cola. Llevando una gruesa gargantilla de cuero café con un par de decoraciones, botas y guantes tambien cafés y por último una falda verde con un cinturón a juego. A lo lejos podía ver el joven espíritu azul de un Zora de unos 21 años que deseaba estar con quienes amaba y tocar música con ellos una vez más, pero murió intentando ayudar a quien más amaba y esperaba a alguien más pudiera ayudarla.

Y nuevamente el reflejo se agrieto, siendo obligado a ver un último que reflejo que mostraba quien era ahora y como nunca realmente lo alcanzaría. Unos ojos completamente blancos y brillantes pertenecientes a un dios reflejaron ira pura. Con una piel pálida pero perfecta. Con tatuajes de color rojo brillante adornando los lados de su cara y otro tatuaje azul en su frente en forma de diamante. Con un cabello de color blanco puro cubierto con un gorro de ese mismo color. Llevando una armadura de color plateada con detalles dorados, la armadura era reluciente y hermosa, sin ningún daño a la vista. Llevaba también una espada de doble hélice de color verde azulado con un filo que amenazaba con cortar a la mitad a cualquier ejercito que intentara enfrentarle en vano. Terminando su conjunto con unos guantes plateados a juego, pantalones negros y unas botas cafés. Gritaba perfección, decía que era el dios de la guerra con una simple mirada y que no existía rival para el que pudiera enfrentarlo mano a mano. Con miles de años de vida, entrenando, mejorando y ganando, _esperando…_ Con movimientos seguros, precisos y bellos, dignos de completa admiración, sin fallos en batalla y con una fuerza y paso inquebrantable. _Encerrado en una mascará…_

Sonreía cruelmente mientras lo observaba fijamente…

Su cara ardía y se quemaba de nuevo… ¿¡ _que le estaba pasando!?_

La deidad estaba estirando su brazo hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo y llevarlo hacia donde se encontraba… de un momento lo agarro del brazo y empezó a jalarlo fuertemente, hizo que su cara ardiera más. Grito con furia mientras sentía como sangre frotaba de su ojo derecho y el reflejo se agrietaba, y de un momento a otra deidad ya no estaba allí…

Y como empezó, termino.

¿ahora quién era? _¿Dónde encajaba?_

_Los otros reflejos se rompieron y cristales lo rodearon, mostrando quien debía de ser y dando vueltas a su alrededor, haciendo que se perdiera a si mismo entre diferentes entidades._

Algo empezó a jalarlo y sacudirlo. Lo estaban arrastrando hacia algún lugar y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, mientras que cristales seguían reflejaron quien fue ayer, hoy y quien tal vez sea mañana.

_…_

El hombre de un solo ojo y de extraños tatuajes en su cara casi salto de su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que se podía mover de nuevo si no fuera por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su esposa pelirroja. Fue un segundo de aturdimiento hasta que todo lo vivido en su sueño lo golpeara y lo hiciera querer vomitar.

Malon, habiendo vivido muchas veces esta situación, ya había puesto un cubo de madera al frente de su esposo si su cuerpo decidía vomitar la cena, pero solo se quedó en incomodas arcadas que irritaron la garganta de su esposo junto con un golpe de agotamiento que le quito todas sus fuerzas y una piel cubierta por una fina cada de sudor provocado por la pesadilla.

Procedió a tomar un paño y limpiar ese incomodo sudor de él cuerpo del rubio en completo silencio, dejando que procesara lo que le acaba de suceder y pudiera formar frases coherentes, o llorar si lo prefería de esa forma. Mientras sobaba con delicadeza la espalda del rubio pensó en los muchachos que dormían en otra habitación, realmente esperaba que no se hubieran despertado, especialmente Twilight que parecía tener un buen oído y tener siempre un ojo puesto en su líder.

Bueno, se querían mucho, eran familia, es normal que lo cuidase.

Solo unos minutos después sintió los músculos de Link empezar a destensarse bajo su mano y empezar a levantar su cabeza con cuidado, notablemente nervioso. Dejo el cubo a un lado de la cama y se quedó mirando a la esquina de la pared unos segundos. Tomo una temblorosa respiración y lágrimas empezaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos y empezar a rodar por su cara mientras se empezaba a abrazar a sí mismo.

Ella sonrió tristemente al saber que significaba eso, pues se le quedó grabada a fuego en su mente cuando él le confeso que no sabía quién era y que se sentía como una paradoja rota andante.

Con cuidado se acercó poco a poco a él y con paciencia tomo las manos de su esposo llamando su atención, las atrajo hacia ella y beso con suavidad el dorso de cada una de sus manos. El recuerdo de él sorprendiéndose las primeras decenas de veces que hizo eso al despedirse de él o después de una pesadilla se deslizo en su mente y la hizo sonreír cálidamente mientras limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas de la cara de su hermoso esposo.

Continúo besando las cicatrices que adornaban sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde decidió quedarse un poco más provocando una pequeña risa rota de su amor que la hizo reír suavemente. Subió algo más hasta llevar a su mejilla derecha, en donde acaricio cada cruel marca que decoraba la cara de su esposo para luego besarlas tal como lo había hecho varias veces.

Se alejo un poco y observo la cara relajada pero aun dolida de su esposo, con sus ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda (parecía que se derretiría contra ella) mientras disfrutaba de sus cuidados, con sus orejas medio caídas con un toque rojizo en las puntas que podría observar durante horas.

Tomo su cara entre sus dos manos y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en sus mejillas mientras juntaba sus frentes para después depositar un último beso en su parpado derecho.

Ese gesto pareció romper todas las defensas de su rubio, pues sus manos temblaron ligeramente para posteriormente empezar a romper en un llanto y su sonrisa dolida se transformará en una mueca rota. Ella rápidamente lo abrazo con fuerza y el oculto su rostro en su cuello mientras tomaba irregulares y temblorosas bocanadas de aire.

Ella marco un ritmo en su respiración y empezó a trazar en su espalda figuras irregulares mientas ocasionalmente depositaba uno que otro beso en su frente.

\- Descuida… - le susurro con calma – estas bien ahora, estás conmigo y te amo por todo lo que eres… - Y empezó a jugar y enredar sus dedos en el cabello dorado y corto de su esposo, le encantaba cuando tenía el pelo largo ya que podía peinarlo y trenzarlo, pero si prefería tenerlo corto estaba perfecto con eso.

Ella luego empezó a tararear mientras los balanceaba suavemente durante un corto tiempo hasta que la respiración de su esposo se volvía tranquila de nuevo. Malon estiro unos de sus brazos y apago la vela que había prendido al despertarse por los movimientos y pequeños quejidos que emitía su esposo mientras dormía.

Ya en completa oscuridad ella lo acomodo en la cama de nuevo y luego ella se recostó a su lado para luego prácticamente cubrir a su esposo con su cuerpo y mantenerlo seguro entre sus brazos. Sabía que ninguno de los dos dormiría la hora que quedaba para el amanecer, pero nunca le importo quedarse horas en completo silencio junto con el simplemente esperando el momento en que sus cuerpos pidan comida y tengan que levantarse de donde sea que estén.

\- Tu están bien ahora…-


End file.
